Spring of Drowned?
by Bree R
Summary: Ranma and Genma go to China and visit Jusenkyou. Both fall in as per normal. The results? Slightly odd but stereotypical. Short little spoof just read and enjoy.


Spring of Drowned...?

"Welcome Mr. Customers to Jusenkyou Valley of Cursed Springs! There over one hundred springs here all with their very own curse." stated a slightly short rotund man in a green outfit.

"Well then boy are you ready? I won't go easy on you Ranma!" exclaimed a well muscled bald man in a dingy white gi.

"Ha! That's just the way I like it!" Ranma replied jumping up onto a nearby bamboo pole . "This doesn't look half as bad as I thought it'd be."

"Mr. Customer stop! It very very bad could be disastrous if you fall in Spring! May kill us all!" exclaimed the guide in pidgin. All for naught as the other man too jumped up onto a conveniently placed bamboo pole and got into a ready stance.

What followed next rendered the guide speechless as the two jumped at each other and struck at one another. The initial volley between the two ended with them both landing kicks upon one another causing them to recoil and jump to another pole. This continued for some time with little variation as both father and son attempted to break through the others guard. Eventually however Genma failed to guard against a punch and Ranma managed to send him into a spring.

"Oh no! Mr. Customer fall in Spring of Drowned Magical Panda! Very tragic legend of Panda who fall into Spring two thousand year ago!" exclaimed the guide as a giant panda jumped out of the water. "See sir! Now you Magical Panda. Magical Panda? That no sound right..."

While Ranma was quite a accomplished Martial Artist he was understandably distracted after witnessing his father's metamorphosis into a panda. And when the Panda pulled a pink staff out of midair he was even more gob smacked. Paralyzed with fear, apprehension and wonder he failed to get out of the way as the weapon impacted his head hurtling him into another Spring.

"OH NO! You FOOL Mr. Customer! You just knocked your son into Nyannichuan! Spring of various drowned girls! WE DOOMED Mr. Customer! Run! Run for your life!" the guide screamed in panic while rushing away at high speed. A dust cloud was even kicked up as he ran quite impressive considering that it had just stopped raining and they were in the middle of the jungle.

In the meantime the Panda simply looked down at the Spring with an expectant eye. The panda looked down at itself once and took into consideration his greater mass and claws. "Well...could have been a cuter form I suppose." the panda grumbled in a surprisingly cute and wise sounding voice.

The figure looked nothing like the boy who had just fallen into the Spring. For one the figure had bat wings and a cute fox's tail. The girl was a beautiful 5 foot 6 with perfect proportions. Her complexion was flawless and her eyes glowed a bright green in color but they looked empty. The changes however did not stop there. She was wearing a abbreviated strange green and red fuku but with much lace so it also kind of looked like a wedding dress but with a yin-yang symbol on the front of it. Her feet were in a pair of sandals but they also had 3 inch heels. Her hair suddenly grew longer and two red stones appeared in them. The forces at work did not seem to be done however as her ears suddenly grew longer and grew a sparse coating of grey fur becoming much more cat like and moving to the top of her head. And then a pair of dragonfly wings also then unfurled from her back. Finally her form stabilized. Her eyes focused and she looked herself over.

She looked down her dress opened her mouth and exclaimed "ROWL!!...ARGHHH!!!...NYA!..For love and...Pop...I don't feel so good..." with that Ranma fainted back into the spring. The panda ambled over and picked up her fallen son before she could drown and change the springs properties to something saner and possibly less destructive.

"Well she'll be an interesting partner indeed!" the 'cute' magical mascot pet character Genma stated with conviction stars in its eyes.

Later...

"So your problem isn't so bad after all! You're only a Succubus/Fox Goddess/Goddess/Cat-girl/Various Magical Girl/Mecha Pilot/Demoness/Devil Hunter!" Soun Tendo exclaimed.

"Right Daddy...his problems not so bad after all..." Nabiki Tendo proclaimed sarcastically.

"I have to go fight evi...Wait no I should feed off this yummy gu...Nya where's the crea...Wait there's some Demon's about...err wait no that's me...Bow before Kyok...No I need to go build Alphon...I need to transfor...Wait need to go meet kam..." and the red-headed extremely mixed breed girl continued in the same rant she had been stuck in since falling into the spring...

Author's Note: Why did I write this? I just had this idea in my head of what if the common plot device of the Spring being special and making Ranma into various different kinds of girls was taken to an EXTREME. This is the result. The thing I almost never understand is that the writers who write those fics always seem to discount the Musk who built their civilization around the Nyannichuan (not that lots of these aren't good). In my little scenario here this is what I'd imagine would happen to them: "Ok in goes an animal! Now to lock it's form!" Out pops magical girl in fuku angry. "What did you do to me villian!" Insert magical attacks. Musk Dynasty blows up with cute girls screaming in glee. Oh and can you spot the cunningly concealed references to animes and other fanfics? Yeah...not so cunningly concealed huh?


End file.
